Battle With YOUR RC'S episode 1
Canada Flag : Hey there, I am your host, Canada Flag and this is Battle With YOUR RC'S! Dollary : Hey there! Puppet Jumpscare : *Scare Dollary* Dollary : AAAAH! *run* WHY DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS! Sword : Hey there dude *falls* *rip Dollar apart* Dollary : Hey that was not nice! Sword : Sorry I am pretty sharp. Dollary : I hate you Sword! Freeze Juice : This will calm him down! *freezes Dollary* Dollary : *freezes* Recovery Center : There! *Recovers Dollary* Baseball Cap : Yo I'm a cap! Dipper Cap : I'm also a cap! Yay! Baseball Cap : Let's form an alliance! Dipper Cap : Great idea! Carmex : Hey there my darlings! Can I join your alliance? Baseball Cap : Your not really a cap, but ok! Sushi : *On his phone* Button : Yow lil' objekt whut are ya doin'! *Makes weird face* Sushi : I'm texting my friend on FaceDictionary. I miss my friend so bad! Banana : Hey! Magnifiying Glass : *wave* Banana : You don't talk that much, do you? Ninja : *rip Canada flag apart with sword* Canada Flag : Ow! Donut eating book : MMH I LOKE BOOKS *eats book* Book : SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE! AAAH! *gets eaten* Corn Puff : Oh my god! You are Donut the BFDIA contestant! Donut eating book : *Bites corn puff* Corn Puff : HEY! STOP YOU JERK! IM NICE, BUT WHEN SOMEONE TRIES TO EAT ME, IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES! Freeze Juice : Corn Puff calm down or I am freezing you. Corn Puff : Ok, fine! Tom : Hey there guys. Wasup : Yo what's up? Tom : Eww, you're moldy! Wasup : *cries* YOUR SO MEAN! Tom : And that trampoline is fat! Trampoline : NO I AM NOT! Mint : Hey there! Record : Hey, uh I am pretty shy! Orange Ball : Hi, my name is Orange Ball! Who are you? Gumdrop : Uh, I am a gumdrop. Orange Ball : Yaay, I love gumdrops! Meatball : Majora, the thing in the Legend of Zelda! Majora : Yup, it's me! Have you played it? Meatball : No, I'm more into Western stuff ya know! Things like horses and stuff! Purple guy : I'M PURPLE GUY AND I WILL DESTROY THE ISLAND! Canada Flag : With, that little knife you got in your hand? Nope, I don't think so! Lock : Then, I fell into a pot of chemicals, and that's why I have limbs. Hex : Wow, what a weird story! Coffee Drop : WEEEEEEEE! *runs very fast* Cottony : Woah, you are very good at running! Canada Flag : Lets start the first challenge! Script : Sorry I'm late! Canada Flag : Yeah you are! Now let me explain the first challenge. Puppet Jumpscare : *Scare Canada Flag* Canada Flag : AAAH! Canada Flag : STOP IT! Canada Flag : The challenge is to find two pieces of paper that are burried in the ground and that have Team Leader written on them. If you find one of the 2 papers, you are a team leader! Canada Flag : GO! Dipper Hat : Baseball Cap let's dig! Baseball Cap : Yeah I'm trying, I'm trying. Carmex : Hey, I'm in the alliance too, right? Dipper Hat : Yeah, yeah! Magnifiying Glass : *burns dirt and grass* *finds paper* Canada Flag : MAGNIFIYING GLASS IS NOW A TEAM LEADER EVERYONE! THE REST OF THE SCRIPT COMMING SOON